With increasing development of modern medical science and technology, aging population and declining fertility rate, modern societies gradually become aged societies and thus the improvement of health care demands is needed. That is, the health care needs for the elderly population gradually increase. In addition, the health care needs for the patients due to illness and for the physically disabled persons due to accident also gradually increase.
Nowadays, the number of medical personnel cannot comply with the increasing needs for medical care. Even if the medical personnel work overtime, the immediate measures to provide medical care cannot be taken and thus the medical quality is impaired. For example, the process of measuring the patients' physiological values such as the blood pressure values is an indispensable process during the medical care period. For example, health care workers have to go to the wards to periodically and successively measure the physiological values and record the physiological values on papers, and then go back to the nursing station to input the physiological values to a computer for filing. Because of the routine manual measurement tasks, a large number of health care workers cannot provide health care services more actively.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a novel physiological monitoring system in order to overcome the above drawbacks.